warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Korallenstern
Über mich Hallo, ich bin Korallenstern. Ich mag Katzen sehr, sehr, sehr gerne. Bei mir zu Hause habe ich, wie meine Freundinnen sagen, einen kleinen Zoo. Ich halte hier nach Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehlern Ausschau. Ich bin ein ziemlich beklopptes, 13 jähriges Mädchen aus Niedersachsen. 16:12, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Spitznamen So könnt ihr mich nennen: *Koralle (immer) *Coral (selten, leider) *Waschmittel (von eig. allen xD, Sprenkel hats erfunden) *Coco (von Sanddorn :3) Meine Freunde *Sprenklü <333 *Samt, meine BFF in echt HDGGGGGDL <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 *Weich <333 *Tüpfel <333 *Saphir <333 *Holly <333 *Sanddorn<333 Bilder für Freunde Für Sprenkelfeuer von Korallenstern.png|Für Sprenkel <33 FürSamt.byCoral.png|Für Samt <33333 FürWeichByKoralle.png|Für Weich <333 Bilder von Freunden By Weich for Koralle.png|Von Weich <333 Vielen, vielen Dank ^^ Für Waschmittel xD.png|Von Holly <333 thx ^^ Eisblüte.png|Eisblüte von Sanddorn <3333 Sieht toll aus! Ich als Katze Name: Flammenblüte coralstar.png|Flammenblüte Flameflower.png|Flammenblüte mit Vorlage vom Wiki Kohlenschweif.png|Kohlenschweif Gewittersturm.png|Gewittersturm Eisflamme.png|Eisflamme Tupfenpfote.png|Tupfenpfote Wolkenpfote.png|Wolkenpfote Meerpfote.png|Meerpfote Aussehen: dunkelschildpatt mit eisblauen Augen Alter: 4 Jahre Geschlecht: weiblich Mutter: Eisflamme Vater: Gewittersturm Gefährte: Kohlenschweif Tochter: Tupfenpfote Sohn: Wolkenpfote Clan: HimmelClan Squibys Click Me! Firestar Click Me! Darkstripe Click Me! Lionblaze Click Me!' Sandstorm' Click Me! Tigerstar Click Me! Bluestar Click Me! Oakheart Click Me! Squirrelflight Click Me! Brambleclaw Click Me! Lionheart Click Me! Whitestorm Bilder, die bald in den CA eingefügt werden Meine Haustiere Also, ich habe viele Haustiere und da gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe, stelle ich sie euch vor. Finchen: Meine kleine, liebe Schmusekatze ist eigentlich gar nicht klein sondern für eine Kätzin riesengroß, sehr stark und ungewöhnlich getupft dunkelschildpattfarben. Ihr halber Schweif ist grau getigert. Sie hat eine cremefarbene Pfote und helle, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Ich habe mir mal vorgestellt sie wäre eine Kriegerin, und der Name Tupfenfell würde wegen ihrer Fellfarbe perfekt passen. Sie ist nun 7 Jahre alt. Als sie zwei war, hat sie einmal einen Feldhasen gefangen. Datei:Finchen.png Lucy: Die Katze meines Bruders ist klein, schwarz und hat einen weißen Fleck auf der Brust. Sie hat, so wie Finchen, helle, bernsteinfarbene Augen und sieht so ähnlich aus wie Rabenpfote. Wenn sie eine Kriegerin wäre, würde der Name Knickschweif gut zu ihr passen, da ihre Schwanzspitze durch einen Biss ,abgeknickt' ist. Sie hat struppiges Fell und ist nun geschätzt (wir haben sie aus dem Tierheim, deswegen weiß ich es nicht genau) 15 Jahre alt. Mütze: ''Sie gehört meiner Schwester und ist schwarz mit eine weißen Brust, weißem Bauch und weißen Pfoten. Auch sie hat helle, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Als Kriegerin würde der Name Filzfell passen, da sie verfilztes Fell hat. Außerde hat sie ein chronisches Triefauge (das heißt, man kann es nicht behandeln und es bleibt auch immer so). Sie ist nun etwa (sie ist uns zugelaufen, daher weiß ich auch bei ihr das genaue Alter nicht) 5 Jahre alt. Sie war noch ein ganz kleines Katzenjunges als sie uns zugelaufen ist und war damals tierisch abgemagert. Datei:Mütze.png <~ Als Streuner Pelle: Er war mein Kater, aber leider starb er als er gerade 4 Monate alt war an der Krankheit FIP. Ich war damals gerade 3 geworden. Er war silber-grau mit schwarzen Streifen. Als Clan-Katze wäre er ein Junges und der Name Mondjunges wäre schön. Pelle und ich waren sozusagen ein Herz und eine Seele, er ist mir immer nachgelaufen, hat mir nie was getan und wenn ich krank war oder traurig hat er sich immer auf meinen Bauch gelegt. Er hat sich immer mit der Fernbedienung gekloppt. Lucy war zwar nicht seine wirkliche Mutter, aber sie hat, nachdem ihre eigenen 3 Jungen alt genug waren, um ohne sie zu leben, Pelle und seinen Bruder gesäugt. Ich glaube, er hielt sie wirklich für seine Mutter, da er damals kaum die Augen geöffnet hatte und seine echte Mutter daher nie gesehen hat. Datei:Pelle.png ''Knut: Er gehörte meinem Bruder und war ein blindes, weißes Meerschweinchen. Seine Mutter ist Merli und sein Bruder heißt Bobby. Merli: Sie gehört meinem Bruder und ist weiß mit einer cremefarbenen Schulter und einem dunkelbraunem Gesicht mit einer weißen Blesse. Ihre Söhne heißen Bobby und Knut. Bobby: Er gehört meinem Bruder und ist ein karamellfarbenes Meerschweinchen. Seine Mutter ist Merli und sein Bruder war Knut. Flocke: Er gehört mir und ist ein weißes Meerschweinchen. Seine Mutter war Linny, seine Schwester ist Flecky und sein Bruder heißt Fridolin. Flecky: Sie gehört mir und ist ein braun-weißes Meerschweinchen. Ihre Mutter war Linny und ihre Brüder heißen Fridolin und Flocke. Fridolin: Er gehört mir und ist ein braun-weißes Meerschweinchen. Seine Mutter war Linny, seine Schwester ist Flecky und sein Bruder heißt Flocke. Linny: Sie war mein Meerschweinchen. Leider ist sie an Altersschwäche gestorben. Sie war braun und weiß. Winterblüte & Schattentänzer Datei:Winter&Shadow.fürKoralle.byLeo.GeB.png Leo hat das Bild gemacht, es ist wunderschön *.* Bücher von Erin Hunter, die ich schon gelesen habe Staffel 1 *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis * Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Special Adventure *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans *Bluestar's Prophecy *Crookedstar's Promise *Yellowfang's Secret Die neue Prophezeiung *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Die Macht der Drei *Der geheime Blick Die Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas *Tigerstern und Sasha #In die Wälder #Flucht aus dem Wald #Zurück zu den Clans *Rabenpfotes Abenteuer #Zerstörter Frieden #Ein Clan in Not #Das Herz eines Kriegers *SkyClan and the Stranger #The Rescue #Beyond the Code #After the Flood *Graustreif und Millie #Der verlorene Krieger #Die Zuflucht des Kriegers #Die Rückkehr des Kriegers *The Rise of Scourge Andere Bücher von Erin Hunter *Seekers: Die Suche beginnt *Seekers: Am großen Bärensee Meine Lieblingskatzen *Feuerstern, er passt so super gut zu Sandsturm und ist einfach nur geil *Sandsturm, sie passt so gut zu Feuerstern, und ich fands scheiße, dass sie Feuerstern anfangs nicht mochte *Eichhornschweif, einfach gut drauf *Blattsee, sie hat die Liebe vor die Treue zum Clan gestellt (darin ähnelt sie mir, ich und meine Freundin mögen den gleichen Kerl und er ist mir auch i-wie wichtiger) *Blaustern, ich hab geheult als sie gestorben ist *Brombeerkralle, passt saumäßig gut zu Eichhornschweif *Krähenfeder, auch er hat die Liebe vor die Treue zum Clan gestellt *Lichtherz, sie hat durch Tigersterns Hundemeute so viel verloren, aber Wolkenschweif ist ihr in der Stunde der Not nicht von der Seite gewichen *Wolkenschweif, er liebt Lichtherz trotz ihrer Verletzungen *Sasha, im Manga ist sie geil, aber in den 'normalen' Büchern nicht *Blattstern, ich mag sie einfach...nur nicht als sie in "SkyClan and the Stranger" Ziegensturm rauswirft. *Ziegensturm, ich war sooooo froh, als er sich entschieden hat, ganz in der Schlucht zu leben. *Springschweif, sie und Scharfkralle sind ein süßes Paar *Scharfkralle, warum will er eigentlich nicht, dass der Clan von seinen und Springschweifs Jungen erfährt? *Weißmond, ich hab i-wie das Gefühl, dass er Mintfur mag...sehr mag *Echoklang, super Heilerin! *Häherpfote, schade, dass er blind ist *Löwenpfote, er ist cool drauf *Distelpfote, mag sie einfach *Rußpfote, sie ist Rußpelz so ähnlich...warum denn nur ;) Meine Hasskatzen *Tigerstern (wer hätt's gedacht), er ist ein Arschloch *Braunstern, ich hasse ihn einfach sosehr, es ist gut, dass Gelbzahn ihn umgebracht hat :D *Schwarzstern, voll scheiße *Rostfell, siehe Schwarzstern *Rußpelz, weiß auch nicht wieso *Sasha, nur in den 'normalen' Büchern *Spatzenpelz, er ist so wiederlich zu den Tageslichtkriegern... *Habichtfrost, ich hab da schon so meine Gründe...XD